Ouran High School Host Club
by Trafulgar D Law
Summary: Call upon any host and I'll organize it for you! youXhost! Choose wisely ladies!
1. Welcome!

Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club! I'm Roranora Becky, second year, and I've been asked by my good friend Kyoya to organize the club! All you lovely ladies out there can ask me in the comments which host you would like to by hosted by! That's right! Let's see... We have, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru, the brotherly love type (also troublemakers). Then we have, Honey (the little prince of everything kawaii!3) and Mori-senpai (the dark horse!). Next off we've got, what we like to call the "king" of the Host Club, Tamaki (that alone says it all!) . There is also Haruhi, though I'm not so sure about "him", *wink wink*. And lastly, I was able to convince Kyoya-senpai to become a host for a short time. So please, for the ladies of Ouran... choose your host and let the hosting commence...  
P.S. There is also a Christmas party at the High school, which we are planning on hosting a ball. Please come to this and dance with the host of your choice


	2. Fair Love

**This is a readerXHikaru for the lovely Tanzaniteblue! Please... enjoy the show...**

 _"Okay. Okay. Just relax. It's no big deal. You just open the doors and walk in. Pretty much all the girls come here. So what's the difference if I go in? Okay, ready set and go!"_ Kitzume opened the doors to Ouran High's one and only host club. Once she opened the doors flower petals surrounded her. She wasn't the only girl standing in the doorway. There was several others who made reservations. What set her off from the rest, was the fact that this was her first time going there. The past few days all her friends were telling her about the club. But she wasn't all for it until she was convinced when her friends persisted that she at least try it! So there she was, walking in, her knees shaking.

At first she just stood there, watching, as her friends took there seats, laughing with glee.

"Can I help you miss?" I asked her.

"Oh, well. I think I made a reservation... Th-this is my first time." I looked on my clip-bored as she answered

"What's your name dear?" I asked her.

"K-Kitzume," she replied.

"That's your fist name?" She nodded in response, "Oh, I see you choose the twins. Good choice," I leaned close to her, "But just as a heads up... they can be a handful. See they're sitting on that sofa over there. Good luck." I pointed her in the right direction and she was off, pretty nervous... I could tell.

She walked to the sofa too see two identical twin boys with pink hair. Everyone stopped to look at her. The girls looked up at her to see her slight blush on her face. The girls smiled at her and made some room for her to sit. One of the boys was looking at her.

"Hey. I've never seen you before. You new?"

"Yes I am," she smiled lightly.

"The name's Kaoru, and this is Hikaru." Everyone's attention was turned to his brother sitting beside him. He wasn't looking up at all. Instead he was staring at his phone. Kaoru shook him, "Yo! Hikaru, there's a new guest, come on!" The boy slowly lifted his head.

His brown eyes widened and shook suddenly. His mouth was gaping open. Kitzume looked him right in the eyes. She saw the strange look on his face. She blushed instantly and looked away. The boy continued to stare at her.

"Uh... Hikaru? You okay?" his brother asked.

"Kitzume! There you are!" Her friend ran up to her after school, "Did you go to the host club?"

"I did..." she answered plainly.

"Well? Did you like it at all?" her friends urged on, a huge smile on her face. (Note: her friend is most likely feeling the way otakus feel when they're trying to get someone into anime when that person hates it...)

"It was... alright..."

"Huh? Just alright? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just think it was a little... well... boring."

"WHAT? How could a bunch of cute boys be boring! Honestly Kitzume, you'll never get a boy friend! You know that don't you?"

"...Yeah... I know..." she groaned as she hung her head low.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow..."

"Okay..." There silence once again. Kitzume just stood there and listened to the sound of the cool wind and birds in the world around her. Her brownish red hair blowing in the wind, showing off its beautiful long length, "I don't need a boyfriend. I don't want one," she said with a frown.

"E-excuse me?" She looked to her side to see one of the twins standing before her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, you're one of the twins."

"Yeah I am." He scratched the back of his head, "Eh, look... I was wondering... I mean, we just met and stuff, and this is kinda weird, but-"

"Where's your brother?" she interrupted him.

"Oh, he's waiting for me..."

"Then you better meet up with him. He'll be waiting..." She started to walk past him. He stood there as she left him. What now? He spin around and grabbed her hand.

"Wait a sec!" She turned to look at him. He spoke fast and quick. His eyes squeezed shut, "I was wondering if you'd like to out with me!" He opened his eyes and watched as a blank expression crossed her face. She blinked three times before...

"EEEEEEHHHHH?!"

 _"What am I doing here?"_ Kitzume sat on a bench in a lovely park full of cherry blossoms. She sat alone at the moment. She thought about the week before, when she agreed to go out with him, "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just turn him down!" Then, a terrible thought crept into her head. She remembered what I told her about the twins. Now, if I had known she would have thought this I wouldn't have told her. But she was afraid because I told her that the twins could be a handful, which got her mind racing. What if I was making an understatement and that they could mean real trouble. _"What if he was tricking me. And was joking about the whole thing..."_ She stood up with a frown, _"Whatever..."_ She was ready to walk out of the park. She walked by herself. She was used to it now.

"It's not like I was getting my hopes up or anything. I don't care if he never-"

"There you are!" She spun around to see Hikaru jogging towards her, "Where've you been? You walking without me?" Her eyes widened.

"I thought that..."

"Come on let's go!" He walked fast.

It was getting dark when he said, "Hey look," he pointed to a giant Ferris wheel, "Wanna go?" Kitzume was licking an ice cream. There was a small smile on her cute face. She was actually having a good time! She looked at him then nodded with her eyes closed as she smiled. Her eyes opened suddenly when he took her by the hand, "Let's go then!" And they were off.

Minutes later, they were on the wheel, "Check it out," said Hikaru, "We're almost to the top." He stood up in gondola, gazing out the window at the world below, "Come on look," he urged with a smirk on his face. Kitzume, who was sitting on the bench, scooted herself to one side of the gondola to look out with him.

"We're really high up," she commented, a little queasy.

"You afraid of heights?" he joked.

"Of course not!" She sat back down, a bit mad. His smirk faded at the look of sudden disappointment, her mind went back to what her friend had said, about her never getting a boyfriend...

"What' wrong? You bored already?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him, "No..." she answered plainly, then looked away again. There was a pause. Then the wicked, mischievous smile he was known for, spread across his face. He leaned over, casting a shadow over her little body. He placed his hand on the wall behind her, "Ya know... We're all alone up here..."

" ... "

" ..."

"So?"

"Eh?" His face turned blue and a smile of stupidity and disbelief took over his face as a single bead of sweat dripped down.

"I already knew that. What difference does it make?"

" _Attention! We are experiencing some trouble down on the ground. Please do not panic, the problem will be fixed momentarily._ "

"Great," Hikaru moaned. He sat on the bench opposite of her.

They waited for about ten or fifteen minutes before Hikaru got annoyed with the silence between them. So he stood up abruptly, and looked out the window once more.

"Hey, we stopped at the top! Come look!" This time, she stood up, and looked out beside him.

"It's beautiful," was all she said. He looked to his right and saw a small smile on her face. His eyes widened, his face slightly pink. She was so beautiful.

Suddenly, the gondola jolted violently. Hikaru lost his balance.

"LOOK OUT! MM!" As he fell upon her, their lips touched. Their eyes were wide as could be, and their faces were red. The force of the jolt was so strong it knocked them back onto the bench. Not soon after he pulled away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!"

"I-it's aright." She said softly.

Soon they were back on the ground, safe, and sound.

Once again, I found Kitzume standing in the middle of the room of the Host Club.

"Let me guess... The twins again?" I asked. But it wasn't Kitzume who answered me. It was one of the twins. I think it was Hikaru... maybe... I don't know, telling them apart is Haruhi's job.

"Actually... She just requested me today..." My eyes widened as I adjusted my glasses.

"Well," I cleared my throat, "Very good then." I left them alone to go bother Kyoya for a bit. (I'm good at it)

Hikaru took her by the hand and let her outside.

"What are you doing?" she asked, pulling away from him, "I _know_ I didn't ask for just y-" He grabbed the back of her head, forcing her forward. Their lips smashed together. Her eyes widened once again. This kiss was much longer. He tilted his head to one side to deepen the kiss before parting, gasping lightly.

"I was wondering..." He said between breaths, "If you... would want... to go out with me again...?" Her breathing was a bit heavy as well, from the sudden lack of air.

"Yes."

"You will?"

"Yes," she said again. He took her in his arms, as they hugged. I must admit, I was leaning on a pillar, watching them from afar.

"I'm so gonna make a fanfic like this..."

 **Hope you liked it! It was fun to make. For those who want a story, let me know!**


	3. Twin Kisses

**A/N:** **This is a readerXtwins for Cheyenne sparky. Enjoy the show...**

I took a deep breath. I gotta tell you, it's not easy running a Host Club by myself! Well actually, I have Renge as our manager, she's pretty good at it. At least I think so... ANYWHO! Back to the matter at hand.

I looked down at my clipbored to see who our next young guest was.

"Ah yes," I said out loud, "Miss Cheyenne! A regular customer! How are you this evening my dear?" I said to her as she walked in. There before me stood a girl with long brown hair and pretty brown eyes.

"Hey Bee," she replied, "I'm here to see-"

"Oh... I know." I smirked at her, "They're in their usual spot..."

Cheyenne walked over to the table with confidence, a small cute sweet smile on her face, "Hi Hikaru! Hi Kaoru!" Both boys looked up at her. Their faces had wicked smirks on them. Suddenly there was a twin on each side of her.

"Look who's back Kaoru," said Hikaru.

"We didn't think you'd show up. Back so soon?"

"Why wouldn't I come back?" she asked.

"I don't know. Thought we scared you away..." Kaoru answered.

Suddenly, Cheyenne felt two pairs of lips upon her checks. She blushed hard. All the girls sitting around them got bloody noses and screamed, "KAWAII!" The two boys pulled away suddenly.

"Did you miss us?" Hikaru asked.

"Um... Well..." she stammered.

"Of course she did Hikaru, we're irresistible!" They laughed as they pulled away.

The day before, Cheyenne arrived at Ouran to see the twins in a corner. She was about to go up to them and say hi, with a smile on her face. But then she saw that they weren't just talking, it looked as if they were, possibly, arguing. She decided it best to leave them alone. That is... Until they came up to you during lunch hour.

She sat with her delicious meal before her. She and her friends were chatting and having a good time when the two boys with pink hair trotted over.

"Hey Cheyenne!" They greeted at the same time. Looking up, she smiled kindly.

"Hi Hikaru! Hi Kaoru!" They're faced were not as happy and mischievous as they usually were. For some reason they were more serious.

"Would you mind if... we could talk to you?" stated Kaoru.

"- After school," his bother finished. She gazed up at them, her big brown eyes full of curiosity.

"Um... okay!" she agreed willingly.

The bell rang and students were heading home. Cheyenne remembered what the twins had said and stayed behind in her classroom as requested. She didn't have to wait long, for they showed up in no time, as if on cue. The boys walked in, she smiled at them, not really wondering what they could possibly be asking her.

"Listen Cheyenne," Hikaru began, "We see you come to the host club a lot. Pretty much everyday..."

"And lately, we've started feeling more... how do I put it? _Attached_ to you," Kaoru said.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, putting a curled up hand to her chest.

"What we mean is..." Suddenly, they were both inches from her face, "Who do you like?" She blushed hard at their closeness.

"L-like?"

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "Who do you like more? Me...? Or Kaoru?" She swallowed hard.

"I like you both... equally..." She managed. She found it nearly impossible for her to speak. She could feel the warmth of their breath on her smooth face.

"We figured you might say that..." Kaoru smirked. He slowly placed his hand on the wall behind her as Hikaru did the same... She was flanked. Her back was against the wall, quite literally actually, "So tell me," he continued, their faced dark, "What makes you feel better? This-" Suddenly, he leaned forward and smashed their lips together. Her eyes widened at the sensation. He lips were soft, and so was his kiss. He pulled away to see her face blushing.

"Or this..." Hikaru as he too smashed his lips against hers. His lips were soft as well, but his kiss was rough. He pushed deeper into her little mouth.

"Mm!" Her throat made a sound. He pulled away, inhaling lightly.

"So," asked Hikaru, "Which one Cheyenne?"

"So those kisses didn't scare you off?" Hikaru asked during the host club hours. There was a long, slightly boring, pause as they stood in front of Cheyenne.

"Well... I think..." She said, "I think I still like you both equally." The stared at her for what seemed like forever.

"What?"

"I said I like you moth equally."

"Why?"

"Is it because you can't tell us apart?! That's it isn't it!" Hikaru raised his voice slightly.

"It's not that," she smiled at the sweetly, "It's because I love both your personalities combined! So... I love both of you!" She giggled. Their eyes widened and a small blush appeared on their faces.

"You..." Hikaru began put couldn't finish, so Kaoru finished for him...

"Love us?" She nodded.

"Of course I do! You're funny, and you both can be kind of you wanted to, and you're bad boys! Also..." She leaned in and whispered lightly, "You're great kissers."

 **A/N:** **I'm sorry its a short one, but I was having trouble. X( But I hope you liked it none-the-less! It was an honor!**


	4. Honey Cake

**A/N:** **This next story is one for** **Shiro and Sora Blank** **! ReaderXHoney-senpai! Please enjoy.**

"Akino-chaaaaaaaaannnn!" A sweet voice called out suddenly, filled with excitement. A girl standing beside me spun around, her long dark blue hair flew gracefully around her body as she did so. She had no time to think before the oldest host, who went by the name, Honey, jumped into her arms.

"Oh no Honey-senpai!" she shouted as she tumbled backward onto the hard marble flour. Everyone heard the loud sound of Honey's cry and watched as the poor girl toppled over. They all winced at the sounds and the scene. Akino was the girl's name. She gritted her teeth for a moment before relaxing her body.

"Ouch," I chuckled, "Honey-senpai, your job is to make our guests confortable, not send them to the hospital. Watch the jumps," I warned him, "Besides it's not in our buget," I whispered, thinking of Kyoya. Mori-senpai came up from behind, grabbing the little host by the underarms and pulled him away from the girl on the floor. But Honey quickly wiggled out of his grip and ran to Akino's side.

"I'm sorry Akino-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Is everything alright over there?" Tamaki asked from across the room, he was sandwiched between two of our guests.

"Ugh, I'm fine senpai," Akino managed as she leaned on her forearms.

"Here, let me help you." Honey offered his arm to her. She took it with a smile as he helped her up. Akino wasn't much taller than Honey, but she still could see the top of his little blond head as much as the next guy.

She made her way to the table with all the cake and sweets. This was Honey's usual spot, at least it was easy to find him! And of course, where ever Honey was... Mori was sure to follow. (Honey had a little lamb! XD)

"How are you today Mori-senpai? Good I hope," she asked with a smile. He nodded once as a reply, a hint of a smile on his face. He then pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"Your family's well?" she asked, about to sit down.

"Yeah," he answered plainly. The second before she sat she noticed Honey wasn't sitting beside her yet. She turned around to see his face looking disappointed and slightly confused. Her pretty light blue eyes widened, "Senpai? What's wrong?" He suddenly snapped out of it.

"Oh! It's nothing!" He smiled really big and sat down. She did the same, not sure if he was telling the truth or not. She thought of something to cheer him up, "Hey, Honey? Would you like some cake?" His cute face light up instantly.

"Sure!" He ate it in seconds, with the other two watching. _"But if there is something bothering him,"_ she thought, _"What is it?"_

Akino stood up from the table.

"I hate to say it Honey-senpai, but it's time for me to go home now."

"Wait! Do you have to go?" he said, his eyes filling up with fake tears to see if she would stay. She smiled down at him.

"Yes I do. The sun is going down. Good bye Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai." And with that she was off, leaving the other two to themselves.

Once the door was closed behind her Mori turned to the little blond boy across from him, "What's with you lately?" he asked, his voice deep. Honey looked to the ground, his face dark.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean." There was an awkward pause, "Do you need any advice?"

The next day, Akino returned with her signature smile. I greeted her, "Hellooooooo Akino-chan!"

"Hi." I stared at her smiling.

"Brace for impact."

"Huh?"

"AKINO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" As if repeating time itself, Honey jumped onto Akino, sending her to the ground once again. And of course, Mori was close behind.

They took their seats, and ten minutes in Mori suddenly spoke up in a plain, flat, toneless voice, "I just remembered I have to do something." He stood up. Walked away. And was out of the room. _"His acting is horrible!"_ She thought to herself. She then realized... Her and Honey were alone.

There was an akward pause. Akino decided to break the silence, "Um... So... Honey-senpai, how's school?"

"Fine," he answered plainly. She looked at him to see that his head was hung low, his face was dark. She went on...

"Just fine? The work seems understandable?"

"Yes." He seemed nervious.

"How's Usa-chan?"

"Fine." There was another long strange pause.

"Honey... Is... is something wrong?" She finally asked. Slowly, he lifted his blond head. Akino's eyes widened. There was an expression on his face she never thought she would see on his sweet face. Seriousness.

"S-senpai?" He stared at her, then, he said in a serious tone.

"Akino... I want to tell you something..."

"W-what is it?" She became nervious herself. What could possibly come out of his mouth? He was acting so different... She waited.

"Akino-chan... I..." His eyes shook as he searched for the words, "I LIKE YOU AKINO-CHAN! I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU!" He squeezed his eyes shut as he said those words.

It was quiet. Seconds past, which turned into a minute, which turned into two. He reopened his eyes, very slowly. Her looked back up at her. Her face was full of surprise.

"Honey-senpai," was all she said.

"What's the matter? Don't you like me too?" he asked, worried out of his mind. Tears began to fall down her sweet face, "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Oh Honey-senpai!" She grabbed him and embraced him in a hug, "I like you to! Very much!"

"You do?!" He beamed. She nodded happily, "YAY!" He hugged her once more. And that my friends, is the tale of the Honey and his bunny! (aka Ak ino)

 **A/N:** **FEW! I'm happy I got this one done. It was hard because I can't really see anyone with Honey 'cause he's like a little kid ya know? But I do hope you like it. I must say though, I feel bad for Mori-senpai, he was waiting outside waiting for Honey the whole time. He doesn't have anyone specil... yet... *wink* *wink***


End file.
